mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Lullaby for a Princess
Lullaby for a Princess is a fan-animated film created by Warpout. It depicts an interpretation of when Princess Celestia had to banish Princess Luna-turned-Nightmare Moon to the moon using the The Elements of Harmony. The song in the video was created by Ponyphonic. __TOC__ Synopsis Princess Celestia walks slowly out of her castle at night time and sings an emotional song, expressing her sadness and remorse over having to banish her own sister, Luna, and being unable to stop her transformation into Nightmare Moon. She feels responsible for Luna's transformation, as it was her greater popularity among their subjects and her under-appreciation that brought about Luna's jealously. As Celestia sings, a medieval painting is shown of her ruling over Equestia and getting all the attention from her subjects while Luna sits alone and depressed in the shadows. A flashback then shows a younger Celestia finding Luna crying in her bedroom. Celestia tries to talk to her little sister, but Luna lashes out and magically shuts the door on her. Disappointed, Celestia leaves after a brief hesitation. Meanwhile, Luna, overcome with anger, sadness and bitterness, transforms into Nightmare Moon. The flashback then shows Celestia tearfully engaging Nightmare Moon in a magical duel under the full moon. At first, they seem evenly matched, but Nightmare Moon ultimately proves to be the more powerful of the two and sends Celestia falling out of the sky. She crashes through the door of their castle and lands bruised and battered near the Elements of Harmony. Seconds later, Nightmare Moon comes swooping in through the window to deliver the killing blow. Realizing she has no other choice, Celestia reluctantly uses the Elements of Harmony against her corrupted sister. The result is a magical blast wave that causes Nightmare Moon to vanish into thin air and then the face of a unicorn to appear on the full moon above. Realizing what she has done, Celestia breaks down in remorse. The song ends with Celestia expressing how much she misses her sister before lowering the moon to make way for the dawn. Lyrics Celestia Intro: :Fate has been cruel and order unkind :How can I have sent you away? :The blame was my own; the punishment, yours :The harmony's silent today :But into the stillness I'll bring you a song :And I will your company keep :Till your tired eyes and my lullabies :Have carried you softly to sleep Verse 1: :Once did a pony who shone like the sun :Look out on her kingdom and sigh :She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony :So lovely and so well beloved as I" :So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory :That long was the shadow she cast :Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved :And grew only darker as days and nights passed Chorus: :Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine :And rest now in moonlight's embrace :Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth :Through cloud, and through sky, and through space :Carry the peace and the coolness of night :And carry my sorrow in kind :Luna, you're loved so much more than you know :Forgive me for being so blind Verse 2: :Soon did that pony take notice that others :Did not give her sister her due :And neither had she loved her as she deserved :She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew :But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly :Takes hold of the mind of its host :And that foolish pony did nothing to stop :The destruction of one who had needed her most Chorus: :Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine :And rest now in moonlight's embrace :Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth :Through cloud, and through sky, and through space :Carry the peace and the coolness of night :And carry my sorrow in kind :Luna, you're loved so much more than you know :May troubles be far from your mind :And forgive me for being so blind Instrumental Bridge: :The years now before us :Fearful and unknown :I never imagined :I'd face them on my own :May these thousand winters :Swiftly pass, I pray :I love you; I miss you :All these miles away Ending: :May all your dreams be sweet tonight :Safe upon your bed of moonlight :And know not of sadness, pain, or care :And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there :Sleep... sleep... sleep... Making of : : : : : : : : Lullaby for a Princess (Animatic) One interesting difference in the animatic from the final animation is that the Elements of Harmony are depicted as one or two crowns, as seen in Season 1, Episode 2. But with the new information presented in Season 4, episode 2, the Elements of Harmony were corrected to be the gemstones as seen in the show, with Celestia primarily using the Element of Magic (the star). Lullaby for a Princess (Trailer) Lullaby for a Princess (song) See the section on Ponyphonic's article for more information. Cast/Crew *Christina Ellis as Princess Celestia (singing voice) *Violin: Seth Willey *Lyrics, Music, Arrangement: Dane Larson (Ponyphonic) *Pre-Production, Animation and Post-Prodction: WarpOut *Backgrounds : Simbaro and Cmagoot *Title Caligraphy : Kitty Verbeeck Reception The video received generally positive reception. External links *Lullaby for a Princess (Remastered) on Bandcamp References Category:Fanmade videos